


A nice little Napsuki

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Natsuki stayed up way too late into the night, and all she wants is some peace and quiet to catch up on some sleep. However, the universe has other plans.





	A nice little Napsuki

… _aaaaaand, done._

With a satisfied smile, I close the manga app that had been open for the past several hours.

Finally, I’d managed to find some downtime to catch up on the huge backlog of manga series that I’d been meaning to read.

_And now, it’s time to sleep._

I rub my eyes, and pull back the covers on my bed, Although I can see the familiar orange glow of dawn outside, I started reading on Saturday, so I should have plenty of time to rest up before-

“ ** _BRRRRRRRRRRRR!_** “

Wait, that’s not right… that’s the alarm to wake me up for school; that shouldn’t be going off on Sunday…

Unless… hold on, it _is_ Sunday, right…?

I groggily reach over for my phone to turn off the anime opening song I had been using as an alarm, and check the date.

_…Monday?!_

_Damn it, I was so caught up with reading manga that I must’ve lost track of time!_

In a sleepy panic, I change into my uniform, managing to put my blazer on back to front and my shirt inside-out, but I don’t have the time to worry about that. I need to… to…

_I… school can wait, right…?_

_…no! I need to focus!_

Shaking my head in a vain attempt to wake myself up even a tiny bit, I run through the house as quickly as my tired legs allow. I already know I’m going to be a mess by the time I arrive at school, but I really don’t care at this point. With any luck, I’ll be able to zone out in the back of my classes and get some sleep.

_Please, let today just be an easy day…_

…

_Oh my god, that sucked._

Not only were my classes dead-set on having _everyone_ participate today, but I couldn’t even find a quiet place during lunch. It took all of my strength to keep my heavy eyelids open, but at last, I have a safe place to nod off; the day is over, and it’s time to go to the literature club. I already know my good friends will be able to see I’m not in the mood to talk or share anything, and they’ll respectfully leave me to have a peaceful nap.

I slide the door to the clubroom open, and step inside. The sight of nobody else being in the room… is so beautiful…

_I… I could cry…_

With an exhausted smile, I flop down into a nearby desk and take off my blazer, folding it up into a makeshift pillow. For the first time all day, I rest my head down onto the desk, and close my eyes.

Predictably, the moment doesn’t last long before somebody runs through the door yelling excitedly.

“I win! You owe me a milkshake!”

Sayori prances around the room, whilst Emery follows closely behind.

“Were we racing?” he says, shrugging.

“Mhmm! Don’t you try and get out of this one, you numpty!”

_Sayori, I swear to god…_

Any other day, I’d be able to put up with her cheery enthusiasm, but I just want to sleep so much…

“Natsuki!” I hear her shout, “you saw it! If Emery conveniently forgets, you’re my witness!”

“What are we witnessing?” Monika asks, walking through the door”

“Emery owes me a milkshake because I got here before him, and I was making sure someone else knew, so… wait a minute!”

If I could keep my eyes open, I’d roll them. Letting out a deep sigh, I try resting my head down on the desk again.  However, Sayori has other ideas.

“Hey! I thought we went over this already!” she says impatiently, shaking me by the shoulders, “this isn’t the napping club!”

“Sayori…” I grit my teeth, “please, I can’t…”

“Oh… wait… you weren’t actually sleeping, you were just…” she ponders, “Well, have no fear! I’m gonna stick by your side and not leave until I can get a smile out of you!”

_All I wanted was... to just…_

_I… I could cry…_

 “Is Natsuki feeling a bit under the weather?” Monika says, although I’m pretty sure she knows exactly what’s going on. “Perhaps some club activities will help get things back to normal!”

After a few moments of bags unlatching and papers shuffling, the door opens again, revealing Yuri.

“Sorry I’m late, everyone…” she mumbles, “I was… u-um… i-is Natsuki alright…?”

“Something upset her, so we’re all trying to cheer her up!” Sayori says, still oblivious to the actual problem.

“…are you sure? It looks more like…”

Another brief pause.

“You know what? I think you’re right…” Yuri titters, “I think I might know how to help her out…”

There’s some more shuffling, and then something soft and warm is draped over my shoulders. Instinctively, I pull it closer to me. It’s some kind of thin fabric, almost like my blazer… and it’s… nice…

_I feel… like… I could…_

I let out a quiet yawn, and nestle my head in my jacket pillow on the desk.

_Time… to just… have a littllllleeeeeeeeeeee……_

…

“See?” Yuri whispers, “she must’ve had a bad night and barely gotten any sleep. We should let her rest for today…”

“It was really quite sweet of you to give her your blazer, Yuri,” Monika smiles softly.

“Ah… and here I was worried that something terrible had happened…” Sayori sighed in relief.

Emery clears his throat. “So, uh, now what do we-“

“Shh!” Yuri hushes Emery, “we can come back later to check on her, but for now we should just leave her be.”

“I think that’d probably be for the best,” Monika adds. “But in the meantime… would anyone like to take a look at my newest _Beating Hearts Redditor Club_ fanfic?”


End file.
